The Greatest Destroyer
by MathiasMatt
Summary: "Rage without direction is dangerous. To you and those around you," lectured the Sandaime. "But Rage with a direction can raise mountains and leave scarring valleys on the land, and carve you a place in history." The small child with blonde hair listened intently. His wrath would be fearsome as he found purpose. But he would not lose himself to it. He couldn't. Naru/?
1. Prologue : Birth

**The Greatest Destroyer**

**Disclaimer : I in know way own even a sliver of either Naruto or Asura's wrath. Those belong to people much, much more imaginative than I.**

**Prologue : Origin**

* * *

Konoha was still burning.

Hours after what would be considered the greatest tragedy to befall the strongest village in the elemental nations, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage looked upon his beloved village and for the first time began to truly feel the weight of his years.

Rubbing a hand dotted with liver spots over his tired face, Hiruzen Sarutobi backed away from the window of the relatively undamaged Hokage Tower and sat at the desk which had belonged to another, younger man not a day before.

Looking to the corner of the room, Sarutobi watched as a solidly built man with a wild mane of white hair, hovered over a small blonde haired baby, with a frown of concentration on his face. The wrinkles on his face showed he was a man more prone to laughter than anything else, but currently his grey eyes were rimmed with red, and his face clear of it's customary red kabuki paint. This was Jiraiya, student of the Sandaime Hokage and sensei of the Yondaime Hokage who had sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune – a giant chakra beast which was the cause for Konoha's ruin – into his newborn son, Naruto.

Now the Fuuinjutsu – the Shiki Fuin – should have made itself known on Naruto's stomach in the form of a Spiral surrounded by numerous other sealing kanji in black chakra ink. However instead of the Shiki Fuin appearing on his abdomen, a circle that looked as though it were made of gold with indecipherable characters made itself known. This had originally sent Jiraiya into a frenzy of worry, but after what was now several hours of analysing Naruto, his worry had faded mostly, but was now replaced with an exasperated curiosity.

Sarutobi rested his forehead in his hands for a few moments, only for him to quickly look up when he heard Jiraiya step back.

"Should I be nervous?" inquired Sarutobi his forehead creasing with worry.

Jiraiya ruffled his already wild hair, before shaking his head with a sigh. "No, the first thing I did was check the gaki with a Tamashī Shikibetsu Fuuinjutsu. As far I can tell the spirit of the Kyuubi isn't sealed within him, but it's power is."

Initially Sarutobi felt relief – the Tamashī Shikibetsu Fuuinjutsu had been developed to ensure that the soul in a body, was the body's own soul. This had to be developed after Orochimaru's research into transferring his soul had been discovered. But then the rest of Jiraiya's statement caught up to his weary mind.

"Then what does this seal on his abdomen mean?"

Jiraiya frowned slightly as he answered, "As far as I can tell it will act as a multiplier for Naruto's power – but it won't activate based on pure will – an emotion or instinct of some sort would have to act as a catalyst." Jiraiya hesitated a moment before continuing, "When he figures out how to use this multiplier, there's no telling how powerful a shinobi he'll become."

Both men looked down at the child sleeping in a small cot. His hair was already growing in blonde tufts, and his closed eye lids were hiding sapphire eyes making him look like a miniature clone of his father – but his tanned skin showed his mothers contribution to his genetics. The only thing that showed the child to be anything but normal, were the aforementioned seal and the small silvery flecks growing on his hands.

"What will you tell them?" asked Jiraiya softly, breaking the sombre silence that had descended on the room.

A small smirk pulled at the Sandaime's lips. "The truth. Minato somehow destroyed the Kyuubi at the cost of his life."

"And what about Naruto?"

Sarutobi frowned briefly "I wish I could proudly announce his heritage to the whole village. But we both know that Minato bruised many egos, both in Konoha and without. He will live with his mothers surname – that alone is dangerous enough – and I'll ask my daughter to care for him. From the sounds of it, his chakra will awaken quickly and he will have too much to leave untrained for long. He would be a danger to himself and others around him without meaning to."

"Does Chieko know what you just volunteered her for?" snorted Jiraiya, mildly amused.

Sarutobi chuckled in return "I have no doubt she'll be pleased – she's been wanting to adopt for a while now."

And as two men planned what would be a happy childhood for the sleeping baby in the room, not knowing that the child was destined to be revered as a god. A God of Wrath.

* * *

**End Chapter**

**Ok this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction for a long ass time. As I'm sure some of you have figured out this is a pseudo crossover with Asura's Wrath. The only thing I'll be taking from the game are Asura's power which Naruto will eventually possess. Naruto will still be fun-loving but he will be nowhere near as dumb as he is in canon, because as far as the village will know, he's just another orphan.**

**Okay people, criticism is all well and good but no flaming please! I'll just use them to cook cookies. Review please! :)**


	2. Prologue : I am Toddler, Fear my Wrath!

**Disclaimer : I do not own either Naruto or Asura's Wrath. They are owned by people far more imaginative than I.**

**The Greatest Destroyer**

**Prologue : I am Toddler, fear my wrath!**

Chieko Sarutobi was a confident, strong woman.

At the age of 26 years old, she was a jounin level kunoichi, known far and wide not just because of her family name, but also for a fearsome amount of skill with a naginata. She had long chestnut brown hair with a natural waviness to it that reached her shoulders,and dark slate grey eyes. Her body was strong, with lithe muscles that only added to her attractiveness. Her chest was well developed, giving her breasts neither too large or too small, and slightly wide hips gave her an hourglass figure many women would be jealous of.

So why was she staring at the ceiling with despair?

Simple. Naruto had learned to walk.

She had been overjoyed when her father asked her to raise the cherubic looking baby. She had wanted children of her own to raise for a while when she was asked, but had yet to find the right man to be a father to her children. Rather than simply getting pregnant and raising a child who would never know his or her father, she had been prepared to adopt.

When her father had asked her, she said yes immediately and quickly set about making her house baby-proof and converted a spare bedroom into a nursery. And it had been perfect.

Obviously there were a few nights where she was awake till 3 in the morning trying to figure out why, oh sweet Kami why, wouldn't he go to sleep, or stop crying or any other number of things. But over time she learned, like all mothers, how to soothe her child.

That's not to say there weren't a few hiccups.

She had quickly discovered what emotion acted as a catalyst for his seal when he began crawling and hurt himself by bumping into a table. She had been in her kitchen preparing a bottle for him, when he escaped from his playpen. She had heard the thump of him crawling into the table and him crying out. She arrived in the room just in time to see an angry expression cross the child's face (which was adorable really) before he batted at the leg of the table with a chubby hand – snapping it clean off and sending it flying to embed itself in the light blue wall.

Thankfully Naruto was a naturally happy child so incidents such as this were few and far between.

But now that he could walk, and walk well at 14 months, he could escape more easily! She had loved those few months where she had to carry him everywhere – it made it easier to keep him out of trouble – but then he learned to crawl and started bumping into things or hiding himself from his 'mama'.

The idea of how he would be now was nearly enough to drive her to tears!

Sighing, Chieko shook herself from her reminiscing and stood from the dining room table – which had always been slightly wonky since the 'incident' – and went to the main room to check on her son, only to stop and stare at his playpen with horror in her eyes. Sweet Kami on a pogo stick, he was free!

Looking around frantically, she spotted him just in time to see him fall on his bottom after trying to climb onto her favourite comfy chair.

The world seemed to stop for Chieko.

Naruto's face scrunched up slightly as the soreness of his bottom registered in his mind. A glare settled on his face (still adorable really, mused Chieko idly) before he reached his hand back for a good wallop.

"No Naru-chan! Not my chair!"

***Smash* *Crunch***

"...My chair." sniffled Chieko, staring at the chair now half embedded in her wall.

"Eheheheh." giggled Naruto before he stood and began to walk wobbly towards his mama.

* * *

Now Naruto liked to think of himself as a smart baby. His mama had gotten sad and sniffled when he'd broken her comfy thing – kinda like he did when he lost his favourite plaything (a stuffed monkey). So when she began to sniffle, he quickly toddled over to her and wrapped his arms around her leg in a clumsy attempt at a hug.

When she picked him up and began to tickle his belly, Naruto knew he had succeeded in cheering her up. That and he was hungry.

**End Chapter**

**Don't worry folks, next chapter we'll be seeing Naruto start learning under the tutelage of Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his epic ninja ways. The first few chapters will show Naruto growing before he enters the academy (which will have a graduation age of 16 btw, I had a hard time taking fights seriously in pre-Shippuden because they were all so young.)but don't worry it won't last too long. XD**

**Also in terms of pairings, it's a bit of a toss up. I know he won't be falling in love with Sakura (no there won't be any bashing of her or Sasuke or anyone really) but the only kind of person I can see my Naruto with is someone calm, or gentle (no that does not automatically mean Hinata – though she is an option.)**

**One thing I do know is that there will NOT be a harem of any kind.**

**The paring will have not have a massive role to play, but it will have a little more impact when we reach Shippuden.**

**FlameOfAFriend94 – First of all thanks for the review :) I think I answered most of your questions, but in regards to whether or not you need to have played Asura's Wrath? You don't really need to have played it or even heard of it, to really understand what I'm going to be doing with Naruto – but I would still recommend playing it, simply because it's awesome sauce. XD** **These first few chapters will probably come quickly, but my update speed will probably slow down when we hit the academy.**


	3. Prologue : Purpose

**The Greatest Destroyer**

**Disclaimer : I in know way own even a sliver of either Naruto or Asura's wrath. Those belong to people much, much more imaginative than I.**

**Prologue : Purpose**

* * *

At six years old, Naruto Uzumaki ward of the Sarutobi family was living a happy life. His mother was warm and loving but was very capable of putting Naruto in his place when he stepped out of line. She'd proven that when he'd thrown a tantrum when he was denied ramen. He'd quickly learned that giving into the urge to break things when he was angry would not earn him any favours.

Sitting in a small clearing situated behind his home, the midday sun shining down on him, Naruto was having trouble staying sat in one place, such was his excitement. He was currently wearing a simple white gi as he had been told when he awoke that morning, that his grandfather had decided he was ready to begin his training to become a shinobi.

"Calm down Naru-chan. Your grandfather will be here soon." chided Chieko from the small porch on the back of the house, her voice gentle with an amused undertone. "Why don't you have a jog around the clearing, and do some of the stretches I showed you earlier so your ready to go when he arrives?"

Eager for something to do, Naruto quickly agreed, and began to sprint around the clearing before his mother told him to "slow down or you'll be to tired when your grandfather arrives/" Horrified at the thought, Naruto was quick to comply.

Laughing softly, Chieko retreated into their home were her father was already present.

Sighing briefly Chieko looked at her father with imploring eyes. "Must he really start learning to fight so soon father?"

A small smile lifted the corners of Hiruzen's mouth. "It does this old man proud that you care for him so earnestly," His smile grew bigger, as his daughter flushed at the praise. "But for now, it's not so much as teaching him to fight, but rather showing him how to control himself and his body's urges when he is angry. Given his ambition to be a shinobi, it's for the best he learn control early, especially given the strength he is granted by his rage."

Chieko began to reluctantly nod in agreement with her father's reasoning. Sighing deeply Chieko said "You're right. But." here Chieko glared at her father and raised a shaking fist at him, "No teaching him anything beyond taijutsu and chakra control. Understand?"

Now Hizuren Sarutobi was not one to be easily cowed. He had survived three Shinobi World Wars and had become known as The Professor and The God of Shinobi for his prowess in all of the ninja arts. He had become the first in several generations of the Sarutobi clan to earn the respect and the right to summon the Monkey-King Enma, a cantankerous monkey who would not settle for a mediocre summoner. But under his daughters threatening stare, Hiruzen had to fight the urge to nod rapidly like a scolded child.

Nodding his head graciously Hiruzen readily agreed.

* * *

Outside Naruto had completed his fifth lap of the clearing before he moved to the centre and started on the simple stretches his mother had shown him earlier.

A part of Naruto still couldn't believe the old man was going to finally start teaching him. He had begged and pleaded with his mother to be allowed to receive training, but she had always smiled at him and said, "Maybe later." But it was finally happening! He was taking his first steps onto the path that all shinobi walked.

The sound of a door sliding open caught his attention, causing his eyes to snap toward the porch. Spotting the Hokage exiting the house caused Naruto to spring to his feet, and rush over to hug his grandfather.

"Hey old man! What are ya gonna teach me huh? How to jump real high like I saw them ninja do to get to your office? How to breathe fire? Maybe -"

Naruto's torrent of words when he felt Hiruzen rub his head, while a warm chuckle rumbled up from his chest.

Hizuren looked down at the blonde child in front of him fondly. Naruto and the joy he brought his daughter, especially after a brief romance with an up and coming chuunin resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. And as if to pour salt into the wound, not two weeks after the discovery, the chuunin had been reported as KIA. It had been an unfortunate reminder that birth control was never absolutely effective. It had initially devastated her, but she quickly bounced back, drawing confidence from the reminder that she had raised Naruto without a father figure and he was no worse for it.

Ending his reminiscing Hiruzen stepped back and gave Naruto a stern look, causing the boy to unconsciously gulp and stand up straighter.

"Before I teach you anything my boy, there's something we must discuss." intoned Hiruzen, seriousness infusing his very being.

"What do we have to discuss old man?" asked Naruto, nervously smiling up at his grandfather.

"What will be your purpose?"

Naruto was confused, and did not hesitate to voice this fact. "My purpose? What do you mean old man?"

"Your purpose. The reason for which you will fight. The reason for which you will kill. You become stronger as your wrath grows Naruto-kun. My daughter did not raise a fool, and so I know you know this. You must find a reason for that rage Naruto. A purpose greater than your rage will let you hold control over it, and stop it from controlling you. I will leave you for a moment so you can think on this. If you can convince me your purpose is a good one, then and only then will I train you." Finished speaking for a moment, Hiruzen wandered back into the house to converse with his daughter and perhaps smoke his pipe for a while.

Naruto walked to the centre of the clearing and sat down with crossed legs. A purpose? He was six years old! He didn't know that stuff yet! All he knew was that being able to kick ass would be cool. Resting his chin on his fist Naruto frowned as he looked out into the trees that surrounded the clearing.

Would he fight for power? Naruto pondered a moment before shaking his head. He had hit a tree to experiment with his strength before. All that had accomplished was a throbbing left hand. He had felt irritation rise in him before striking the same spot with his right hand. His fist had still hurt but not as much, and his punch left a small crater in the tree/ No he had no need of power.

Fame and Glory? Again Naruto shook his head. People already treated him with a respect he felt he had yet to deserve, simply because he was a ward of the Sarutobi's. If he became famous it would be even worse.

Wealth? No. One of his grandfathers favourite sayings was "Material wealth is fleeting." Admittedly it had taken his Mother a few tries to explain what it meant to Naruto, but he eventually understood and agreed with his grandfather.

Naruto buried his hands in his hair and tugged it with frustration. He didn't know. What was a good purpose?!

Family? This seemed like a good idea at first, before Naruto decided against it. His grandfather was the Hokage, so he really doubted that he could help defeat what his grandfather couldn't. His mother had been completely removed from the active shinobi list because she was now pregnant, but despite that she was a strong woman, capable of defeating most people who would try to attack her. Asuma-niisan was a jounin level shinobi, and Naruto had seen him cut rocks with a puny knife easily so he could defend himself. His baby brother or sister (Naruto held out hope for a brother), would not be going into danger for a long time (even longer than average if he had any say in it!) and anyone who attempted to attack him or her, would probably be skinned alive in less than a second.

Naruto did not know how long he sat there wondering and pondering on what could be his purpose. When he finally decided, the sun had fallen from the sky and had painted the sky a vibrant orange as day began to turn into night. Standing from his seat, Naruto stretched his arms up to the sky to rid himself of the stiffness that had set into his bones and muscles.

Turning towards the porch, Naruto was surprised to see his grandfather sat in the swinging seat in the corner smoking his pipe while staring into the sky. Wandering over Naruto sat beside the aged Hokage and joined him in staring at the sky.

A few minutes passed by as Hizuren puffed away with his pipe before he broke the silence. "Do you know your purpose?" he inquired still staring at the sky

He noticed Naruto's brow furrowing as he began to speak slowly. "I want to learn..so that my little brother...and other little brothers and sisters...don't have to."

Naruto looked up at his grandfather with steel in his young eyes.

Slowly the Sandaime smiled.

Fighting for the innocent. It was a good purpose.

**End Chapter**

**In the end I think this is something Sarutobi would do. After the betrayal of Orochimaru, teaching someone with a selfish goal would be difficult for him I think. And in the end, in canon despite being scorned his entire life for crimes he never committed, Naruto retained a noble spirit. **

**As a side-note : Don't get too used to two chapters a day XD the only reason this happened was that I'm sick and off work, giving me the time to write. **


End file.
